The Desert Rose
by SheepDip
Summary: A woman's body was found in Mojave Desert. Teresa Lisbon and her team were called to take this case over. They have no doubt that this is one of Red John's works. An other happy memory of Patrick Jane...
1. Chapter 1

The Desert Rose

Jane was lying on his old, brown couch, as Lisbon entered the office. He seemed to be asleep,  
so calm, so innocent. Actually she didn't even want to wake him up, but she received a call, a new case, and she knew that Jane would be very mad at her if she didn't.

Teresa sighed, knelt next to his head and poked his shoulder.  
"Jane? Wake up!" she whispered. "We have a case!" Jane moaned and opened his eyes slowly. "Lisbon!" he said quietly and smiled. "Good morning." he sounded sleepy. A slight smile was on her face. "We have a case she repeated and stood up again. "Huhmm..." Jane made and sat up. "What is it?" The brown-haired special agent looked concerned. "They found a woman's body in Mojave Desert.  
Throat slit. Looks like Red John." She didn't dare to look into Patrick's blue eyes.  
After Red John announced to kill Jane's beautiful memories, she could imagine that this was gonna be a horrible case. "Let's go!" the blond consultant said, picked his jacket and pulled Teresa to the elevator.  
On the three-hours trip, nobody lost a word. There was this ugly tension between them and Lisbon watched her colleague's worried face. He was staring out of the window. She knew that he was thinking of who the victim might be, and that she couldn't boost his moral, with nothing. Talking would even make it worse, she thought. As the coroner came in their sight, Patrick started talking. "I stay in the car." he said. Lisbon couldn't believe it. "Are you sure?" she asked as their eyes met. "I need a moment." He added then and Teresa nodded.  
She wasn't quite sure, but she thought to see a single tear on Jane's cheek.  
As the senior agent left the car, the consultant smiled a little. And as she reached the crime scene, she figured that Jane found out.

Beautiful pink flowers were put on the ground, forming this well-known smiley face. At the head of this piece of art was a tree, wearing the same flowers. Among the branches was a body, wrapped in a red scarf.  
It was a woman, her face was very peaceful with a slight smile. Her eyes were closed and her red curls were hanging down freely. Teresa Lisbon couldn't breath. Goosebumps covered her skin. It was a shock for her and now she understood why Jane wanted to stay in the car.  
Red John's latest victim was Kristina Frye. A psychic lady. A happy memory of Jane. A woman he fell for.  
Kristina Frye has already been kidnaped by Red John once, and as they found her she acted weird. Pretended to be dead. Now she really was. Her throat was slit. Clean. No blood.


	2. Chapter 2

"Boss?" Lisbon was ripped away from her thoughts. Cho was standing next to her. "She must have been killed elsewhere." He said, Teresa nodded. "Where is Jane?" Kimball asked then. "He wanted to stay in the car. I guess he figured it out. He needs a moment." Cho made some incomprehensible noise, then made his way back to the coroner. The, normally, tough special agent stared a little longer at the corpse of the Medium-Lady, then she went back to the car, back to Jane.  
He was still sitting, where she left him, but he didn't seem to be mentally there. He was elsewhere, lost in his thoughts. Teresa touched his arm carefully through the open window. He looked at her and didn't even need to ask, to know that he was right. He sighed, opened the door, got off the SUV and took his friend's hand. "Let's go." He tried to hide his grieve, but it was senseless. Everybody knew. Now the two of them were standing at the crime scene again, looking at the smiley, made from beautiful pink Desert Roses, then at Kristina's body. "It looks kinda beautiful." Jane said. "She looks so peaceful, like she didn't suffer." He added eventually and turned around to go back, away from his bitter-sweet memory. Teresa Lisbon knew that her consultant needed to be alone right now, so she didn't follow. Instead, she went to the deputy to get better information about the death.

The drive back to the headquarter was even more quiet than the one to the crime scene. Normally, Patrick discussed his thoughts with her, but under these circumstances, it wasn't necessary. Both knew the important facts: She was a happy memory Red John promised to kill.  
Teresa felt so sorry for Patrick. She knew that he was attracted to Kristina, she liked her herself, even though she was a little jealous. But Jane was something like 'happy' with her. That was good enough.  
The two of them went through the security control in the CBI building, then entered the elevator. After the first floor, they were alone in there. Jane noticed that Lisbon looked even more concerned, and he presumed that it would help to break the silence. "It's ok," The consultant started, looking straight into his good friend's emerald-green eyes. "I mean, we all knew that it had to happen some day." His words were hard. True, but hard. She didn't dare to answer, just looked at him with wide opened eyes, then looked to the opening doors.  
On their way to Lisbon's office, Jane continued talking. "You know that Red John doesn't joke around. He keeps his promises." "I know." replied Teresa now and sat down behind her desk. Jane took place on the opposite chair. "Patrick..." Lisbon started and went on after a short break. "I know... We all know how much Kristina meant to you. And we would totally understand, if you..." Patrick interrupted. "No way! It's Red John. This is personal, this is my business! I can't just stop at this point!" He yelled at her and sounded very desperate. "Sorry. I know you're all about my welfare." said Jane as he noticed what he just did. "No, it's ok. If you wanna stay on the case, it's fine." She answered and tried an encouraging smile. "The thing is... I know, I can't help Kristina anymore, it's too late for that. But I want to know my other, happy memory in safety." Lisbon noticed that he was talking about one memory. One in particular. "Your 'other happy memory'? Which one do you mean? We might help you to keep it safe, if you tell." She offered carefully, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer. Was he talking about Erica? Or about Piet and Sam, his carni-friends? But before her consultant could reply, Rigsby entered the room and interrupted the scenario. "Boss." He started, and continued talking after Lisbon detached her worried staring at Jane and started concentrating on him. "The coroner found a note in Kris... the victim's hand." He gave her a folded white sheet and placed himself behind her so he could read along.

Dear Mr. Jane - or should I call you Patrick?  
We know each other for such a long time now, and we are even getting closer day by day, aren't we?  
As I picked up your dear friend, your love, Kristina, she didn't seem to be scared at all.  
She didn't beg for mercy, she didn't say a word.  
She understood my point, I presume.  
Well, I hope I made you a sweet surprise. I did my best to create a beautiful atmosphere.  
But that wasn't my final work, believe me. I know that there are way stronger memories in your head and I can't wait to get them to know a little better. And I certainly will. Soon.  
Good luck!  
Yours sincerely,  
Red John

Without reading it out loudly, without a comment, she handed it over to Jane. She was shocked. She was even close to tears, but she didn't dare to set them free. She thought it would be inappropriate. It wasn't her, it was Patrick who had any reason to freak out. Lisbon couldn't stand watching her friend reading Red John's letter. She changed places, took the seat next to Jane and put her hand on his arm. The moment he noticed, he pulled her away and left the office. No word, no eye-contact. He was heading to the attic and left a helpless Wayne and his heart-broken Teresa behind.  
He couldn't let Red John hurt his angel.  
He couldn't let Red John win.  
He couldn't let Red John take the woman who saved him, for god's sake!


	3. Chapter 3

While Jane was spending some time alone, Lisbon recovered a little from her partner's rough reaction. She didn't really want to think about it. He was stressed, shocked, that's all, she said to herself.  
While Lisbon was reading the case file on her couch, she realized for the first time that Red John not only changed his target group, but also his killing pattern. He had murdered Kristina somewhere else, cleaned her even up. At home maybe? She made a note to herself, so she wouldn't forget to go and check the murder scene. Maybe with Cho. Then she continued reading. The forensics didn't find any sort of medication in Kristina's blood or stomach. The question popped into her mind how she could have such a relaxed, even smiling face? No sign of pain, no sign of suffering.  
She remembered what this creepy psychic Barlow told her. That Red John had powers. Maybe he had put her in a strong trance, hypnotized her, like Jane did from time to time with witnesses and suspects. Well, whatever. No more interesting facts in the report, so she threw it on her desk, then asked van Pelt to get information about Kristina's current address. A house nearby Sacramento.

Teresa grabbed the keys for the car and ordered Cho to come with her.  
As they got in the elevator, Patrick was just coming down the stairs from his thinking room. "Where are you going?" he wanted to know, pretending that nothing happened before, while he stopped the doors from closing. Lisbon answered cold and calm, colder as she actually wanted. "We're going to Frye's property. The place she might have been killed." Jane jumped into the elevator. "Without me?" Lisbon didn't reply this time. "We thought that you wanted to be alone, needed some rest." Cho finally said, as he noticed that his Boss didn't quite know what to say. "Very thoughtful. Thanks." the consultant replied in an ironic tone and Teresa did her best to hide the upcoming anger.  
Oh damn it! Jane could be so selfish! Couldn't he see that he hurt the people who care about him the most so badly that they just wanted to kick his god damn ass?! "Little chilly in here." Patrick said and looked at Teresa after the doors closed. She didn't move, didn't react. This sudden anger was too strong. She could only control it by avoiding talking.

Cho drove. He and Jane talked during the whole time about anything, but not the case. Teresa had chosen the back seat, so she could enjoy, more or less, some time alone.  
As the SUV arrived at Kristina's house, Cho got off the car. Jane had asked him to give him a minute alone with Lisbon. So Patrick left the passenger seat and sat down next to Teresa. She was sleeping. The good-looking consultant removed gently a strand from her face and touched her shoulder. "Lisbon." He whispered and Teresa opened her eyes slowly. "Huh?" she said sleepy and focused Jane's face. "What is it, Jane?" she asked him annoyed. "I'm sorry." He began. "My reaction in your office, my behaviour, it was not ok. I am sorry." No reaction from his Boss. "I am scared." he confessed then and Lisbon's face turned surprised. "Scared?" she repeated. "Yes. I feel guilty. Anxious and guilty. Red John is killing people to hurt me. Only to show me his power. Everybody that gets close to me, bad things happen to. And I certainly don't want him to come after innocent people. People who might not even know how much they mean to me. People like you, Teresa." He took her hand and looked straight in her bright shining, emerald green eyes. "People like me?" the brown-haired beauty was sceptical. She couldn't believe what she just heard. He was really worried about her? "I need you to know that." He added, kept up the intense eye-contact for a few more seconds, then smiled. "Shall we?" Teresa nodded and they finally joined Cho who was waiting for them in front of the house.

It was a new house, bright-white walls, manicured garden and with rose bushed besides the stairs to the porch. The house itself didn't appear to be very big.  
"Ok, Cho, is there a key or something?" The Boss asked. "No." was his only answer. "Good. Then pick the lock." Without any further instructions, Kimball turned around and a few moments later the door went open. "After you." Jane said and gestured Lisbon to enter. "Cho, you search the basement and the back yard. Jane and I look here and upstairs." The ground floor was searched quickly and Lisbon and Jane went upstairs.  
The bathroom was clear, so was another room which looked like a meditation place or something like that. Now only the bedroom was left. Patrick and Teresa left it for the end. They were standing at the door now, exchanging glances, no words. The consultant took a deep breath in and opened the door. Both entered the room. Nothing. No blood, no signs of a murder. The bed wasn't even touched. "Hm.." Jane made clueless, but at the same moment a shout from outside caught their attention. Lisbon went to the window. Cho was standing on the grass in the back yard in front of a little pavilion. "Boss! Got something!" He shouted and waited for them to come outside.  
"Oh, my god!" Lisbon was speechless. Jane risked a glance. "Cho, call the coroner! And make sure to inform Rigsby and van Pelt!" she ordered.  
The small room was empty. Only a mattress was lying in the middle of the floor. It was soaked with blood and the walls were painted with red color, also blood they presumed. Flowers, smiley faces and hand prints graced them.  
"That should definitely be the crime scene." Patrick said calm and Teresa agreed.  
"Teresa, I won't leave you alone anymore. I won't give Red John the opportunity to harm you." Patrick said unexpected and grabbed his friend's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

This evening Lisbon was sitting in her office with a cup of coffee, supposed to do some paperwork. But it was hard. Her brain wouldn't let her concentrate. She had to think a lot about this day. It was so weird, so much happened and Jane changed his mood like a pregnant woman.  
Last of these things she could understand though. Teresa thought especially about Jane's words after they discovered the place of the murder. 'I won't leave you alone anymore. I won't give Red John the opportunity to harm you.'  
Well, he spoke truth so far. The whole day he was always close to her, even when she wanted to use the rest room, he waited outside, it was very annoying that he followed EVERYWHERE. And now he was lying on her couch, not even six feet away, pretending to sleep. She could tell that he was pretending. Just as she pretended to do paper work. Somehow Lisbon appreciated his guarding, even enjoyed it a little. But she wouldn't show it, of course. But on the other hand she was really worried. Jane didn't talk about Kristina. He just hid his feelings by putting up a front.

It was half past eleven now and Lisbon was getting tired. Not even her beloved coffee could help anymore. It was a very long day and the team was exhausted. Rigsby had left about two hours ago together with Cho, only van Pelt was still sitting in front of the computer screen.  
Teresa sighed. She knew that it wasn't and wouldn't become effective in any way. Neither would the over thinking. It would keep her awake all night long and she really needed some sleep.  
So Lisbon rose from her chair and walked over to the sofa. She smiled at Jane, who was acting really badly. "I gotta get some sleep now. Good night Jane!" she announced and wanted to leave, but Jane suddenly captivated her hand with his own and pulled her back and downwards.  
"Don't go, Lisbon. Here is some space left." he said sleepy and with closed eyes. Teresa was kinda happy that Patrick couldn't see her bright smile. She actually considered his offer, but replied then. "Yeah, right. I'm going home. See you tomorrow!" "I come with you!" Jane said quickly and followed Lisbon, completely awake.  
"Good night, Grace! You should go home, get some rest." "Good night, Boss. Just gonna finish this up, then I am off."  
"And what am I going to do with you?" Lisbon asked Jane jokingly. "I can sleep in my car, in front of your house." He suggested. "Not gonna happen." Teresa laughed. "You can sleep inside. You can have the couch or my bed." She offered then. "Oh well, that sounds even better. Thanks." He answered and smiled.

Teresa unlocked the door and let Patrick enter, she followed.  
"Are you hungry? Or do you like something to drink?" "I'm fine, thanks." he refused politely, changed his mind only seconds later though. "A tea would be fantastic!" he said and went in direction of the kitchen. "Oh, take a seat! I'll make it for you." Teresa reacted quickly. "Thank you." Patrick smiled and sat down on the couch. Teresa was the only person, except himself of course, who could make his tea exactly as he liked it. He didn't even had to remind her to put the milk in first.  
"Here you go." Lisbon said after she came back about two minutes later, and gave Jane his cup. She herself had nothing.  
Nobody said a word for a while, then Teresa chuckled a little nervously. "Well, here we are now." She started the small talk and Patrick smiled back. "Yes. So... What are we gonna do?" he asked. "How about I show you the bed, as you know the couch already, and then you decide where you want to sleep?" She suggested. "Sounds good." he answered and rose.  
They went upstairs and stood now in front of Teresa's king-size bed. "It's actually big enough for both of us, isn't it?" said Patrick. "Theoretically, yes." She replied. "It looks very comfortable." He found, then made his final decision. "I'll take the couch." "You sure?" Teresa asked and Patrick confirmed with nodding.  
So the special agent and her consultant wished each other a good night and Jane went back downstairs with a pillow and a blanket in his hands.  
Before Jane could sleep, which was already rarely, he thought a lot about the situation. Kristina was dead. Red John finally got her. This was the kind of situation, he wasn't sure what to do. He saw, that he hurt the team and especially Lisbon with his behaviour. The consultant didn't know if he should really talk about his feelings with Lisbon, he didn't want her to be too concerned - which she already was, and he knew. It was a tough decision. And Patrick thought about a gentle solution, before he fell asleep.

As the alarm woke Teresa up the next morning, there was this lovely smell of coffee in the air. She hurried. Patrick was already clothed in the kitchen and prepared breakfast, as his friend came downstairs.  
She was yawning, and still in her Jersey which she used as her night suit. Her hair was completely disordered and she looked very sleepy. Shortly said: She looked absolutely adorable.  
"Good morning!" Patrick greeted her with a warm smile on his face. "Morning. You made breakfast?" Patrick pulled out one of the chairs and let Teresa sit down. "Thank you! It's kinda comfortable, not to live alone." She said with a wink, as her friend finally served phenomenal looking eggs and her beloved coffee. At the same time, she felt a little, but uncomfortable pain in her heart, as she saw how sad he actually was.


	5. Chapter 5

"All right, Boss. I'll be there." Lisbon ended the phone call, closed the case file and left her office.

"Bertram wants to see me. I'll be back in an hour. Anything new?" she announced as she stopped by in the plan office. "Not yet." Rigsby replied. "We're still looking through Frye's activities of the last years and her contacts." "Good. Keep digging, and call me if you find something." She ordered and left.

Jane was in the attic. After Red John kidnapped Kristina, she was acting very weird. He hadn't heard from her ever since and suddenly she was dead. Killed as one of his happy memories. He still couldn't believe it. Patrick was glad nobody could see him right now. He didn't know why exactly, but he was very desperate. Out of control. Patrick always thought he was over Kristina, but as it seemed, she meant more to him than he actually presumed. He felt guilty. Not only for her death but also for not taking the chance to contact her not once after the horrible incidence. Maybe he was too afraid. All this thinking made him mad. He was angry with himself. Why did this had to happen?

"Ah, Lisbon. Take a seat." Bertram welcomed the CBI special agent in his office. "So, as I heard we've got a new Red John victim?" It was a little weird to talk with him about the serial killer after Jane told her, that he was on his list. But she tried her best to act normal. "Yes." Teresa started. "Kristina Frye. We worked with her a few times, years ago. She was the spiritual advisor of some victim's relatives." "Another psychic?" Bertram asked unbelieving. "She was found yesterday in the Mojave Desert." Lisbon handed him photos of the crime scene over, then continued.

While Lisbon was informing her Boss about the situation, the team was still working on Kristina's appointments. She didn't give up her job as a psychic. Though, she had fewer clients than two years ago. Only five came to see her regularly.

"I think I've got something!" Van Pelt said, holding an address book up in the air. The boys looked at her. "What is it?" Rigsby asked and he and Cho gathered around their red-haired colleague. "Here." she pointed at a name. "Kristina had several appointments with a 'Dr. Mitch', starting two and half a years ago. Just since Red John abducted her. I checked Dr. Mitch on the internet. She is a well-known, high-class psychiatrist." "We should call Lisbon and pay this lady a visit." Rigs said smiling. "Good work." Cho added and dialed his Boss' number.

"Excuse me." Lisbon said as her cellphone rang and Bertram nodded. "Lisbon." She answered the phone. "Cho. What do you got? Aha. That's great. Good work. Yes, Jane and I will go there. Yes. Two of you go and get Frye's séance records from her house. We should check them as well. Yes. Got it." She hung up. "So? Sounds like good news." Bertram said. "Yes, well, too early to tell." She replied. "Have we finished? We gotta follow an important lead." "Sure." Gale said and Lisbon left the state house.

"Pick up your damn phone!" Teresa cursed as Jane didn't answer after the third attempt. Just as Teresa decided to go whether alone or take Cho, Jane called her back. "What took so long?!" Lisbon was pissed off. "Meet me at the lot in ten minutes!" She added then and ended the call.

Eight minutes later, Lisbon was waiting in the car as Jane opened the door to the passenger seat. "Hey." He said. "Hey. We've got a new lead." Lisbon answered. "Thought so. What is it?" Jane wanted to know. "Cho, Rigs and van Pelt found her psychiatrist she used to see ever since... you know." "Yeah. You can say it out loud. Ever since Red John took her. Ever since I couldn't save her from being harmed." he said quietly, unsuccessful in hiding his anger. "It's not your fault, Jane." Lisbon said and got a contemptuous snort as an answer. "Jane, you couldn't have stopped Red John and you know that. We all do." "Did you want to leave before tomorrow or what?" The consultant said annoyed and Lisbon, giving up talking to him, started the engine.

About twenty minutes later, they were still on the road, Jane broke the silence. "I'm sorry." he said, looking out of the window. "You know, this all isn't easy. Neither for me nor for you." Lisbon just opened her mouth to answer as Patrick went on talking. "So, what do we know about this Doctor?" "Her name is Dr. Mitch. She is known as one of the best psychiatrists around Sacramento. Kristina started seeing her about two months after her abduction so we hope for useful information." Teresa replied. "Sounds good." Jane tried a smile. "I know, I already said it, but we all would totally understand if you wanna get some time off." The brown-haired agent offered. "I appreciate it, but I'd feel better working on the case. Doing nothing would drive me nuts." Jane answered. "Okay." Lisbon accepted his decision.

Fifteen more minutes later, the dark SUV stopped in front of a beautiful mansion somewhere outside the city lines. As the senior special agent and her consultant left the car, a woman with straight, dark blond hair, maybe a little taller than Lisbon, opened the door and offered them to come inside.

She was already expecting them.

As Lisbon and Jane entered, an unsuspected surprise was waiting for them. One of the comfortable looking leather seats, was already captured by Agent Bob Kirkland from the Homeland Security.


	6. Chapter 6

Neither Jane nor Lisbon could trust their eyes. What in the world was Agent Robert Kirkland doing here? And how did he know? Yes, right. He was one of the seven names on Jane's list.

"Kirkland." said Lisbon in the most casual tone she could use.  
Then she looked at Jane. Their eyes met and she understood his glance. Just keep calm, just pretend this was a coincidence. "Agent Lisbon! Jane." Kirkland replied and reached for Lisbon's hand to shake it.  
"What are you doing here?" the CBI agent demanded.  
"Talking to Dr. Mitch." Kirkland smiled innocently.  
"I mean: Why are you here?" She corrected herself then and Bob took a deep breath in.  
But before he could answer, Kristina Frye's psychiatrist took the word.  
"Bob and I are long friends. As I heard about Mrs Frye's tragical death, I called him, because I know that he's been involved in the investigation of the Red John case."  
"Where from did you know that this was Red John?" Teresa asked and did her best not to look at Jane.  
"It was on the news." Dr. Mitch explained calm.  
"Well." Lisbon started, cleared her throat and continued. "Could we talk to you now? About Kristina Frye?"  
"Sure. Take a seat." she offered then walked Kirkland to the door.  
While Jane and Lisbon exchanged some worried glances, Kirkland and Mitch were whispering on the terrace.

Meanwhile in the office was a tense boredom. Nobody actually knew what else they could do, as they finished everything they had to do, though they didn't dare to do just nothing, nor talk about private stuff.  
"Van Pelt?" Rigsby, reading Red John's message again and again, looked really bothered.  
"Huhm?" she answered and focused on her colleague. "This must be horrible for Jane. I mean, I don't even wanna think about what I would feel like if Red John did something to you." he said sadly.  
"Yes." Grace replied, ignoring the last comment.  
"What do you think, what will Red John do next?" Wayne sounded very monotonous but interested, like this question was serious.  
"I don't know... reach out for his next victim? Jane's next happy memory?"  
"Yeah... likely. But how does he do that?!"  
"I don't know, Wayne." the red-haired agent sounded a little annoyed.

"So, what do you want to know?" Dr. Mitch entered the room again.  
"Kristina Frye started seeing you shortly after her abduction, right?" Lisbon started the interview.  
"Yes, that's right."  
"How did she seem to you? Special behavior, acting strangely, weird, maybe?" Lisbon wanted to know.  
"Yes, well, she was very quiet and said she wouldn't remember. Which is understandable and normal. But after the ...hm... third session she opened herself to me." The doctor said.  
Lisbon smiled at Jane. Maybe this could be useful nevertheless.  
"What did she tell you? Did she describe her abduction or who did this?" Jane asked.  
"She couldn't remember much, actually." Lisbon sighed.  
"But she re-called a few things that might be helpful. Agent Kirkland already told me that you might wanna have the session scripts." the psychiatrist said and took a folder from the table. "That would be great." replied Lisbon and Dr. Mitch handed it over.  
It was red, not too many sheets were inside.  
"I already sorted the important things out." Mitch added with a smile.  
Jane and Lisbon exchanged more concerned looks.  
"Could we have the whole thing please? We'd prefer to decide ourselves what's important and what not."  
The smile on Dr. Mitch's face vanished.  
"Eh, sure. Just a second." She left the chair and started digging in her desk drawers.  
"They have to be somewhere..." she mumbled. "Ah! Here!" She announced and came back with a bunch of paper.  
"Thank you." Lisbon said.  
Jane took the folder over while his Boss continued the interview. His face was sceptical. Lisbon saw it, didn't ask though, and finished the questioning.

"We'll come back to you, if we have any further questions." Lisbon rose. "Thank you for your time." The CBI agent shoke Mitch's hand and showed Jane to leave.

As they reached the car, Teresa finally addressed her consultant's unsatisfied look.  
"There is still something missing?" she asked expecting the worst.  
"Yes, but we should have known that. Beside that there is information given that are whether faked or they wanna make us believe they were. It would be too obvious." he considered.  
"Why? What does it say?" asked Lisbon curiously.

"I was at home. Patrick's colleagues were downstairs while I was lying in my bed upstairs. The balcony door was open and while I was admiring the nature, someone opened the door to my bedroom. The face was familiar, that's why I didn't react, I guess. Then everything went black. As I woke up, a masked man was standing in front of me. I was on the ground. In an empty room. I was totally calm. I wasn't scared. Not at all. Just very calm.  
And I sensed a spirit. A spirit I've sensed before. Somewhere. I can't remember." the whole team was stunned as Van Pelt finished reading.


End file.
